Le Masque de Fer
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: En voyant le masque de fer de Duval, c'est tous les souvenirs refoulés de Sanji qui refont surface, un nom honni, un prétendu père, et ce masque de fer... OS.


_Yo tout l'monde, c'est Madou !_

 _Voilà une mini-analyse du personnage de Sanji inspirée sur un coup de tête à trois heures du mat et par le OS de Nama13 **La Prison que tu as créée**._

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

* * *

En voyant ce masque de fer, Sanji ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

Le ciel était d'un bleu rayonnant, le soleil flamboyait parmi quelques paresseux nuages. Un temps idyllique, lumineux.

Mais les souvenirs qu'il refoulait depuis plus de onze ans remontèrent d'un coup à la surface de sa conscience, comme des nuages sombres masquant le soleil; et il se maudit de ne pas avoir su les enterrer définitivement avec son nom de famille, dans les profondeurs de son cerveau.

Vite, il se composa un air blasé de façade. Ses compagnons ne devaient rien soupçonner, surtout pas l'autre tête de cactus, et pas même Robin. Sauver l'autre poulpe était la priorité absolue.

Sanji avait sursauté en entendant l'expression "masque de fer" dans la bouche de la petite étoile de mer, mais il s'était donné contenance en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- Cet homme a le visage protégé en permanence par un masque de fer, pleurnichait Papug. Personne n'a jamais vu à quoi il ressemblait, mais il ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est très grand et très cruel !

Cet homme gigantesque, dont la voix brisée par la souffrance raisonnait étrangement entre les parois du masque, semblait moins cruel à proprement parler que dévoré par l'injustice d'une situation dont il n'était pas responsable.

Le souci, c'était que les Chapeaux de paille n'avaient aucune idée de comment l'apaiser. Il écumait de rage contenue. Sa voix de baryton alternait, hésitait, tremblait, quelque part entre rire hystérique et fureur.

\- Je désire depuis si longtemps éliminer un homme… Et aujourd'hui, il est là, à portée de ma main…. Et j'accomplirai ma vengeance même si je dois y laisser ma vie !

Les chapeaux de paille, eux, hésitaient entre la lassitude et l'embarras, et le laissèrent continuer sa tirade, très embêtés, sans prononcer un mot. On n'entendait guère que les genoux d'Ussop qui claquaient. Des méchants qui parlaient des plombes et des plombes, ils en avaient croisé plein et ça se terminait toujours par une bonne castagne, _Gum-gum Bazooka_ et on en parlait plus. Mais jamais un adversaire ne leur avait semblé aussi instable et aussi pitoyable.

\- Il existe donc une justice en ce bas monde…

\- ? ? ?

\- Autrefois, continuait l'homme masqué, ma vie était simple et paisible. Mais un homme l'a ruinée et a fait de mon existence un enfer.

Sanji crispa les poings dans les poches de son costume alors qu'un visage semblable au sien resurgissait des tréfonds de son cerveau. Un homme immense, blond aux yeux bleu avec un casque d'or.

\- Euh, les gars ? balbutia Ussop. Je… Je crois qu'il parle de l'un d'entre nous…

\- Mais qui, bon sang ? cria Sanji un peu trop agressivement.

\- Livrez-le moi ! éructait l'autre. Livrez moi l'homme qui a ruiné ma vie, et je vous laisserai partir.

\- Mais bordel, de qui tu parles ? lui criait Luffy. Vous connaissez ce type, vous ?

Réponse négative de l'équipage. Sanji tourna la tête si fort que les os de son cou craquèrent. Non, il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu de masque de fer. Pas de masque, pas de barreaux, pas de murs froids, pas de voix ricanantes, pas de sang caillé sous la visière… Non, rien de tout ça. Le masque de fer n'avait rien à voir avec lui

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Sanji à la jambe noire !

La cigarette que Sanji mordillait nerveusement se brisa d'un coup, et alla choir sur la veste de costume hors de prix du cuisinier avec un chuintement.

Les rayons du soleil ricochèrent sur la surface métallique pour arriver droit dans son œil visible. Il voulut se protéger en mettant sa main en visière, mais il se força à la garder dans sa poche, et à faire face à ce spectre venu d'un passé renié.

\- Que… quoi ? murmura-t-il. Ce type veut me zigouiller ?

Franky ne s'aperçut pas de son étonnement:

\- Réfléchis ! S'il a une dent contre toi, tu l'as forcément déjà vu, ce masque de fer.

\- Non, je…

\- Essaie de te souvenir? renchérit Nami. Tu l'as peut-être croisé sur le Baratier, ça devait être un gros-plein-de-soupe qui ne respectait pas les cuisiniers et que tu as remis à sa place, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là…

Sanji savait parfaitement à qui elle faisait allusion. Elle n'avait pas choisi l'insulte au hasard. Le jour de leur rencontre, l'ancien second du Baratier serrait à la gorge un lieutenant de la Marine qui gargouillait dans son propre sang. L'individu lui avait jeté à la gueule le velouté qu'il lui avait servi ayant demandé cinq jours de préparation...

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça: quelle raison ce lieutenant aurait-il de cacher son visage, avec ce masque, ce foutu masque qui devait peser si lourd…

\- Difficile de me souvenir, ça remonte à loin, répondit évasivement le cuistot.

\- Fais un effort !

Non, il ne voulait pas faire un effort. Déterrer cette muselière de métal des méandres de ses souvenirs où il l'avait profondément enfoui avec son nom, ça faisait trop mal, c'était trop douloureux, trop inhumain. Le masque devait rester scellé.

\- Je me suis fait un tas d'ennemis, à cette époque, à force de botter les fesses des clients...

La justification était maladroite, mais heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué le tremblement de sa voix. Même Robin ne semblait pas avoir moufté.

La voix de l'individu résonnait si fort entre les parois de ce masque que le cuisinier crut, un bref instant, à une hallucination.

\- Pas la peine de remonter si loin, Sanji à la Jambe Noire ! Les faits sont plus récents.

Le nom de famille honni replongea illico quelques centimètres sous la surface de ses souvenirs. Si ça remontait à après le Baratier, aucun risque.

Aucun risque.

Alors pourquoi Sanji avait-t-il de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les tremblements de sa voix lorsqu'il répliqua à ses compagnons (après avoir évité un harpon empoisonné dirigé droit sur lui) :

\- Vraiment, je ne vois pas du tout qui ça peut être !

Aucun masque de fer n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie.

Il eut tout juste le temps de dévier un autre harpon empoisonné dirigé cette fois sur Nami, ce qui augmenta sa colère:

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, cria-t-il à l'intention du masque. Dis-moi qui tu es !

Un masque de fer. Des larmes. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Surgissant de nulle part, Luffy hurla, se jeta sur le masque, et le lui arracha d'un coup de pied élastique. L'objet honni vola un instant, tomba sur les dalles, roula avec un bruit mat, puis stoppa sa course.

D'un ton faussement désinvolte, l'individu soupira, lâcha:

\- Bon, ben, vous l'aurez voulu.

Puis reprit d'un ton mélodramatique:

\- Admirez donc ce visage maudit !

Chopper laissa échapper un cri de surprise, Nami sous le choc se couvrit la bouche, Brook fit "Yohoho", Zoro leva un sourcil.

Et Sanji resta cloué au sol. Ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre. Littéralement figé sur place, comme une statue de cire de lui-même. Le saisissement lui coulait du plomb dans les jambes, son souffle bloquait dans sa poitrine. Il ne parvint même pas à déglutir.

Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est lâcher une exclamation, maigre manifestation de la déferlante de souvenirs qui remontait, remontait à la surface comme un tsunami hurlant.

Les souvenirs, ils étaient là. Ils remontaient, ils sortaient, comme le sable qui s'écoule dans un sablier, mais dans le mauvais sens; ils jaillissaient comme le sang s'écoule d'une plaie mal cicatrisée, impossibles à rattraper, impossible à retenir, impossibles à panser. Son estomac se tordit, et il refoula à grand-peine la nausée qu'il sentait envahir sa bouche. Les quelques vingt-cinq degrés qu'affichait le thermomètre semblaient être passés en dessous de zéro. La chair de poule couvrit les bras du cuisinier dont les jointures des doigts étaient si crispées qu'elles en devinrent blanches.

Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux du faciès grotesque qui lui faisait face.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours attendu ce moment, continuait l'autre. J'ai pris la mer pour te retrouver, Sanji à la Jambe noire, mais ça n'a pas été facile. Parce que le visage imprimé sur cet avis de recherche ne te ressemble pas ! On est au moins d'accord sur ce point. Combien de soldats et de chasseurs de prime sont passés devant toi sans te reconnaître ?

Sanji ne put pas répondre. Il était trop estomaqué. Chopper était toujours paralysé. Franky versait une larme de compassion, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, Franky pleurait toujours pour un rien…

\- Et combien de fois m'ont-ils pris tout ce que j'avais, jeté en prison pour m'exécuter ou marquer mon poignet au fer rouge ? Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un centième de la terreur et de la douleur que j'ai éprouvées ? Enfermé, seul, torturé quotidiennement, avec l'interdiction de montrer mon visage au monde sous peine d'être exécuté ?

Sanji suffoqua. Il avait l'impression d'halluciner. Il n'avait pas peur, non (des cadavres ambulants et des zombies, il avait eu sa dose avec Thriller Bark), mais la situation avait un ignoble goût de déjà-vu. C'était comme si un spectre grotesque resurgissait de son passé, resurgissait de ses cauchemars, pour lui dresser un procès-verbal d'autant plus acide et tranchant qu'il se manifestait au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Oh, oui, il imaginait très bien la douleur et la souffrance qu'avait éprouvées le masque de fer. Trop bien, même.

\- Par ta faute, je vis dans la peur depuis des mois. Ça fait des mois que tu es devenu pirate et que je dois subir le châtiment pour tes crimes ! La première fois, je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. On m'a simplement dit ce que je te dis aujourd'hui: "Ça y est, je t'ai enfin mis la main dessus, Sanji à la Jambe Noire" !

Sanji entendit Chopper pleurnicher. En temps normal, il lui aurait frotté les oreilles - ce qui avait le don de calmer le renne instantanément, mais le choc le clouait sur place.

\- Alors rends-moi ma vie, Sanji à la Jambe Noire !

L'homme qui lui faisait face, ce visage larmoyant, ce sourcil vrillé, cette mèche blonde, ce visage carré, portant les cicatrices de cette immonde muselière…

C'était trait pour trait, au millimètre, l'immonde caricature qui lui servait d'avis de recherche.

Imbéciles de soldats de la Marine incapables de prendre une photo correcte ou de dessiner un portrait ressemblant à la bonne personne ! Il était facile d'imaginer le calvaire qu'avait vécu ce pauvre homme, primé du jour au lendemain sans raison pour 77 millions de Berries...

Ce n'était pas Sanji, cette personne sous le masque. C'était un homme adulte sosie d'une erreur.

Mais ce que Sanji voyait, ce n'était pas un homme.

C'était un gosse de sept ans, la tête penchant un peu à cause des cinq kilos de métal qu'elle portait, seul entre des murs de pierre glacés, seul dans l'obscurité complète, seul dans les ténèbres, agrippé aux barreaux, pleurant et hurlant, qui implorait le pardon pour avoir osé naître.

Un masque de fer, des cheveux blonds, un sourcil enroulé, des larmes, Sanji avait sept ans et c'était le troisième prince de la famille des Vinsmoke.

Sanji Vinsmoke était mort en mer onze ans auparavant.

Il l'avait enterré avec son père, sa sœur, ses frères, et même sa mère.

Il l'avait enterré avec son nom.

Quel fossoyeur avait exhumé ce nom, ces gens, cette famille, ces coups, ces insultes, ce sang, cette souffrance et ces horreurs trop dures pour être formulées ?

De quel droit avait-on ressorti de leur cercueil le désespoir et la honte ?

Les multiples hématomes se réveillaient, et avec eux quatre silhouettes qu'il n'avait jamais osé détester, parce qu'après tout c'était ses frères et son père.

Ses frères qui imprimaient jour après jour, année après année, leurs poings sur son corps trop fragile. Son père qui marquait son mépris au fer rouge sur ce rejeton trop faible.

Son père dont il avait toujours espéré un rien d'admiration, d'acceptation, de compassion, voire de pitié, tout plutôt que ce mépris cinglant…

Et Sanji Vinsmoke était là, effondré dans le noir, étouffant dans cette cage qui n'avait connu une minute d'aération, perclus de douleur. Une douleur lancinante, persistante, viscérale, qui détruisait la moindre de ses pensées lucides, un abîme où il plongeait de plus en plus profondément à mesure que ses os se brisaient sous les coups de poings de ses frères, aussi forts que des matraques. Son masque de fer de cinq kilos protégeait au moins son visage, mais ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer et de supplier.

Si seulement la douleur avait détruit la petite flamme d'espoir et de foi envers les autres qu'il gardait malgré tout, pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide, un être mort à l'intérieur, comme ses frères, peut-être aurait-il eu moins mal. La douleur, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne peut pas exister si elle n'a rien à torturer.

Bien sûr, sa sœur le rattrapait, elle l'empêchait de glisser définitivement dans les ténèbres. Mais du bout des doigts. Elle pansait ses plaies en cachette, comme une voleuse -ironique pour une princesse. Même si elle le soignait et l'avait aidé à fuir cet enfer, elle était trop lâche pour le défendre ouvertement. Il lui en avait toujours voulu pour ça.

La pierre était froide. La cage était sombre. Le masque de fer pesait lourd.

Le masque de fer pesait lourd.

Sanji ne pouvait le détacher lui-même, bien sûr. Pour manger, un garde lui desserrait légèrement le mécanisme qui commandait l'ouverture de la mâchoire.

Ce masque de fer n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une muselière.

Son propre père l'avait traité comme un chien enragé. Son mépris l'aveuglait tant qu'il confondait un loup et un agneau. Comment pouvait-on se laisser emporter à ce point par le mépris, qui plus est envers son propre fils, celui qui parmi les quatre autres avait le plus besoin d'affection ?

 _Ils sont nés chanceux,_ commenta une voix de basse trop familière _, et toi, tu as eu la chance de naître._

Les poings de Sanji se crispèrent. Il n'y avait personne à part ses compagnons sur le pont de Sunny, et celui dont cette voix aurait pu provenir était loin, loin, quelque part sur l'océan, loin de lui, et pourtant si près.

La douleur n'avait pas détruit la petite flamme d'espoir que lui avait insufflé, à son insu, sa mère. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Était-ce pour ça que quitter sa famille lui avait fait si mal ? Avait-il espéré que son père le retiendrait, lui demande pardon, le prenne dans ses bras ? Aujourd'hui, il sait à quel point c'était stupide. Mais jusqu'au bout, Sanji Vinsmoke avait espéré que son père l'accepte comme ses frères et sœur. Le couteau qu'il avait pointé sur lui au moment de fuir tremblait trop: Sanji Vinsmoke était comme sa mère, incapable de porter la main sur qui que ce soit de sang-froid, trop respectueux ou trop faible pour souhaiter la mort de qui que ce soit. Pas même celle de son père.

Mais pouvait-on appeler ça un père ?

 _"Ne dis à personne que je suis ton père. Tu es la seule tache dans ma vie, Sanji. La seule chose dont j'ai honte."_

Le père avait renié le fils. Le fils refusait d'y penser. Le fils refusait de penser à lui-même. Le fils se reniait lui-même, se rejetant dans cette cage obscure, se ceinturant à nouveau la tête de ce masque de fer qu'il venait de quitter, pour jaillir dans la lumière sous le nom de Sanji à la Jambe Noire.

Sanji Vinsmoke était mort en mer onze ans auparavant, le jour où il avait quitté le royaume de Germa.

Sanji Vinsmoke était mort en mer onze ans auparavant, et Sanji à la Jambe Noire l'avait tué.

Qui osait lui rappeler qu'il ressemblait au monstre qui lui servait de géniteur ?

Quel fossoyeur avait exhumé ce nom, ces gens, cette famille, ces coups, ces insultes, ce sang, cette souffrance et ces horreurs trop dures pour être formulées ?

De quel droit avait-on ressorti de leur cercueil le désespoir et la honte ?

Qui osait exhumer cette image honnie ?

Qui osait lui rappeler cet enfant maigre, larmoyant, suppliant, muselé de fer, qu'il avait renié, tué, comme son père l'avait renié et tué avant lui ?

QUI ?

Sanji Vinsmoke, l'enfant pleurnichard au masque de fer, est revenu d'entre les morts à la faveur d'un imbécile dessinateur de la Marine et d'un abruti qui lui ressemble tellement et tellement peu...

Et il veut le tuer, lui, Sanji l'élève de Zeff au Pied Rouge, Sanji le maître-coq des Pirates au Chapeaux de Paille, Sanji le diable gentleman, lui, Sanji à la Jambe Noire; _il lui supplie de lui rendre sa vie_ ?

 _La bonne blague..._

Blême de rage, la jambe en flammes, en pleine lumière, en plein soleil, sur le Thousand Sunny, Sanji se redresse pour faire face à cette caricature de lui-même; de cet enfant qu'il a rejeté en même temps que son nom, qui le regarde en pleurant de la même façon dont il avait regardé son père en le menaçant:

\- Alors là… Faudrait voir à arrêter de se payer ma tête !

* * *

 _En fait je veux mettre en évidence que Sanji n'a pas fait mieux que son père en reniant complètement son passé, l'enfant qu'il a été, après sa fugue. Il a donné raison à son père en traitant son ancien lui comme un échec à ignorer. Voir Duval, cette caricature de lui-même, le met en face de cette contradiction: ça le met tellement en rogne qu'il se retrouve à tabasser le pauvre gars (comme ses frères le tabassaient autrefois). J'adore ce personnage :3 , mais j'aimerais bien mettre en évidence ce côté ellipsé dans le manga. D'ailleurs j'ai complètement oublié de parler de la réaction de Sanji devant son avis de recherche "Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce que c'est que ça je vais être la risée des femmes du monde entier"... C'était pas ce que je voulais mettre en scène, mais est-ce que j'aurais dû l'évoquer ?_

 _En plus le masque de fer m'a rappelé le sujet d'invention du bac français. Souvenirs, souvenirs..._

 _Voilà, mes trucs dark ne sont pas aussi bons que ceux de Clélia Kerlais, Kalinka ou de Nathaela (après avoir lu **Sunlight**_ et **_L'Héritier_** vous _serez transformés)…_

 _Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même._

 _(écrit sur un coup de tête à trois heures et demie du matin)_

 _Merci à Nama13, son OS sur le même thème_ _ **La prison que tu as créée** m'a beaucoup inspiré._

 _Les gens qui ont reconnu la ref à Avatar, levez la main. Sérieux, Sanji et Zuko se ressemblent énormément vous trouvez pas ?_


End file.
